


Daddy's little Hell fire

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sr Stargent, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The cocky grin, that sexy swagger, were all things that had tempted and enticed John. He liked Chris, he liked him a lot. But he was getting too long in the tooth for drawn out courtships, and hoped Chris felt the same.





	Daddy's little Hell fire

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you Bunnywest for your ninja comma throwing and I hope you like this my first Sr Stargent.  
Any mistakes are all mine, this is super short but who knows I may be inspired to write more Sr Stargent.

The fridge was surprisingly full. John sighed - either Stiles or Peter had snuck in again. John chuckled at the thought of Peter “Creeperwolf” Hale sneaking in with bags of groceries. 

A loud knock at the door surprised John, but he was more surprised to find Chris Argent leaning against the doorframe, bottle of Lagavulin in hand. Chris smiled, eyes full of mischief. “Thought you might like some company, share a drink or two.” 

The cocky grin, that sexy swagger, were all things that had tempted and enticed John. He liked Chris, he liked him a lot. But he was getting too long in the tooth for drawn out courtships, and hoped Chris felt the same. 

“Hell, Chris. We’re too old for games and we’ve danced around this for weeks. You gonna come in, let me fuck you like you know you want?” 

Chris flicked his eyes down at John’s uniform, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “You gonna cuff me officer, make me behave?” 

Oh, so this was how it was going to go down. "Boy, if you don’t get your ass inside, I'll put you over my knee.” 

Chris’s smile lit up, making his blue eyes dance. “What makes you think that’s something I wouldn’t like?” 

John leaned forward and grabbed Chris by the shirt, dragging the hunter inside. Kicking the door shut he pushed Chris against the wall, the satisfied smirk not leaving the hunter’s face. John slipped the bottle of whisky from Chris’s hand carefully, putting it on the side table, all the while keeping his other hand firmly pressed against Chris’s chest. 

“You want this? Then this is how it's going down. You’re gonna be a good boy and do as I say. You don’t like what we're doing, you want to stop, you say stop, we stop.” 

‘I’m not going to say stop John, wanted you for too damn long.” Chris licked his lips, eyes never leaving John’s face. 

John pressed against Chris’ making sure his full weight was resting against the other man, and smirked. They were both hard in their pants already - all the dancing about, the coy flirting, was finally at an end. 

“You going to be a good boy for me, Christopher?” John ground his khaki clad crotch against Chris denim covered groin and smiled at the soft moan of assent Chris made. John watched people for a living, knew what made others tick, and he was certain the catalogue of information his brain had on Chris would not lead him astray. 

Running a hand through Chris’s short hair John pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Those lips were just ripe for the kissing. John set the pace, letting his tongue linger against Chris’s slightly parted lips before licking inwards. Chris tasted of cheap booze and all things apple pie. 

“You want to be a good boy and make Daddy happy, don’t you?” John could tell that his measured words hit home. He watched as the normally stern hunter blushed, his eyes going wide in shock, then arousal. 

Licking kiss swollen lips, Chris gave a coy smile. “Yes.” 

John slid a free hand down to cup Chris through his jeans. “Say it properly baby, if you want Dady to make you feel good.” 

“Daddy, I want to feel good.” Chris pouted out his lip, and how a man in his forties could look coquettish was beyond John, but Chris did it. Those kiss pinked lips gave John all sorts of ideas. 

John grabbed Chris’s hand and pulled him through to the sitting room. He sat down on the sofa, pulling Chris down so that he straddled John’s legs. Resting his hands on John’s shoulders he rocked gently as he leaned down for another kiss, this one slower but no less passionate. Breaking away from the kiss, John rested his hands on Chris’s hips. “You want to show Daddy your pretty cock, baby boy?” 

Chris took a breath then knelt up, unbuttoning his jeans, his fingers shaking. The buttons seemed to have a mind of their own, and John took pity and helped Chris with the last few. When the last button popped open John helped Chris slide down the material and smirked at what he saw. 

“No underwear, huh? Was my boy hopeful tonight?” 

Chris nodded biting his bottom lip, the action making him seem far younger than his years. John ran his thumb across Chris’s swollen cock head, his other hand holding Chris’s hip firmly. “Stay still and let Daddy make you feel good.” 

He pressed his thumbnail against the weeping slit, then smoothed the beads of precome around. “Such a pretty cock baby has.” He brought his thumb up to his mouth, licking at the moisture there. “You taste good, baby.” 

John flipped them so Chris was laying sprawled on the sofa, pants down around his knees and face flushed. Chris’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth hanging slightly open. John kinda wanted to keep Chris looking just like this. 

Lowering his head, he licked a stripe from the base of Chris’s cock to the swollen head. “Daddy,” Chris gasped, hands grabbing ineffectually at the sofa, fighting to stop his hips moving. 

John swatted him softly on his exposed hip. “Lay still and be good for Daddy.” 

Chris let out a huff that turned into a moan as John took his cock in his mouth, slowly drawing him in deeper. Hollowing his cheeks, he found himself moaning around Chris’s length. The taste and feel of Chris had John grinding into the sofa as he worked Chris’s cock, spurred on by the moans and soft sounds Chris was making. 

It had been a while since John had sucked cock but he found it came back to him fast. Taking Chris deeper on each stroke, he was rather proud when he finally felt the head of Chris cock slip down his throat. Chris started quietly chanting and it set John’s pulse racing. 

“Daddy, Please- please- so good Daddy.” 

John let his fingers trail up Chris’s inner thighs till they brushed against Chris’s heavy balls. John grabbed the heavy sack and tugged gently, and was rewarded by a guttural moan. Saliva pooled in John’s mouth and spilt down Chris’s length. It was messy and lacked finesse, but his baby boy seemed to be enjoying it. 

He dragged his fingers slowly down Chris’s exposed skin letting his finger rest on Chris’s tight hole, not pushing in just pressing gently. Slowly he eased the tip of his finger in past the tight ring of muscle. 

Chris arched up. “Daddy, I'm gonna come.” 

John increased his suction and sped his strokes with one hand while he gently probed at Chris’s hole. Chris made a punched-out sound and the warm, unmistakable taste of come flooded John’s mouth and throat. He kept swallowing and suckling, easing Chris through his last tremors. 

“Holy fuck,” Chris rasped out when he was finally able to get his breath back. 

John chuckled, tucking Chris back into his jeans. “Yeah, that may have escalated fast. You okay?” 

Chris reached down making grabby hands, and John obliged, moving up so he was laying on top of the hunter. “I'm great.” Chris gave a shy smile. “ _ Daddy.” _

John ran a hand down his face and tried to hide the embarrassed look. “Uh, yeah. I may have sprung that on you.” 

Chris arched a brow, blue eyes bright with happiness. “Anything about this current situation tell you I was unhappy with what just happened?” He indicated their tangled bodies. 

John sighed. “No, but-” Chris silenced John with a kiss. When they parted Chris brought his hand up to trace John’s brows. 

“Daddy, you're going to take me upstairs now, and fuck me hard like I want. And,” Chris fingered John’s rumpled tan shirt, “you're gonna keep your uniform on.” 

“Damn, Chris. You're going keep me on my toes,” John laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years. 

“Daddy's little Hellfire.” Chris gave John a wicked smile and damn, John realized he was well and truly fucked. 

He wasn’t too worried about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments adored and appreciated.


End file.
